


pasta a la harvey

by schmorygilmore



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Counter Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmorygilmore/pseuds/schmorygilmore
Summary: “Well, I decided that a night apart wasn’t good enough for me,” he says gruffly. — One-shot, season 9.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	pasta a la harvey

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello, hello old friends. i'm back again with my first attempt at smut, so please be gentle with me. it's an idea that wouldn't leave my head, as per usual, so i had to write it out. domestic fluff with some smut is my favorite thing, so that is what i bring you. special shoutout to the ever wonderful alyssa (donnaandharvey) and sam (swancharmings) for being the best cheerleaders and best beta readers around.

—

' _pasta a la harvey'_

—

_You know that I could never make this up_

_I found the reason I'm not giving up_

_I felt the fever and I knew he was mine_

_Oh I, I'm gonna love you for a long time_

—

It's only been four days since he came knocking on her front door and her whole life got turned on its head in the best possible way.

No matter how wonderful the evolution of her and Harvey's relationship was to her, she still had a nagging feeling of guilt surrounding her. It wasn't just about Thomas, though that part didn't sit well with her either, it was mostly about the clusterfuck of reactions that followed her choices regarding Thomas.

She felt terrible. Here she was, happier than she'd ever thought possible, while her friend Robert had been disbarred, Alex had been fired by his client and worst of all, Samantha had lost her mentor. She truly felt the burden of all of this on her shoulders and the guilt continued to eat at her because in the end, she was barely affected, almost rewarded by the gift that was connecting with the love of her life.

Donna, being a woman who focuses on other people's problems more than her own, just couldn't stand shouldering this burden and seeing her friends sad. She figured it was time to attempt to make amends, so she started with the worst of it all: Samantha.

Earlier in the morning, she'd stopped by Samantha's office, politely chatting about their days before Donna finally swallowed the guilt and asked Samantha to go to drinks after work. She figured a happy hour would be the best way to talk calmly about the feelings swirling in her stomach.

Samantha had insisted it wasn't necessary, that they were on a level playing field, but Donna was persistent and thus a late happy hour at the bar down the street was solidified.

She had stopped by Harvey's office on her way back to her own to fill him in on the details and let him know that she may not see him tonight, not knowing what time she'd return home. Harvey responded with a pout on his face, saying he understood but wasn't happy about it, to which she had responded, "Careful, Harvey, people might start to think you're addicted to me."

Turning to leave his office, she heard him say, "So what if I am?" under his breath. She spent the rest of her day with a hint of a smile on her face.

.

The remainder of the day passed by in a whirlwind and before she knew it, Samantha was tapping at her door asking her if she was ready to go.

They had made their way down the elevators and out the door to the bar full of suit-wearing executives and had just… talked. Finally.

Donna got to say all the things she wanted to say, apologize in the way she knew she needed to for her own well being, and they had finally come to a good place. Samantha said she was hurt but she'd be okay following it with a subtle smirk and a, "So… you and Harvey, huh? It's about time."

They spent the remainder of the time just chatting about work, Donna's new (but not so new) relationship with Harvey and just life in general. It felt good to have that weight lift off her shoulders.

After saying their goodbyes a few hours later, Donna hopped in a cab to head uptown, feeling lighter than she had in days.

.

Enjoying the gentle bumps of the cab on the road, she was suddenly overcome with the lingering feeling of missing Harvey. Reaching for her phone, she pulls up her messages, preparing to send him an, "I miss you, come over," but refrains. She could survive one night apart, couldn't she?

"Man, I'm a mess," she says with a laugh to herself. Placing her phone back in her purse, she decides to be strong, after all she hadn't heard from him either. A night apart wouldn't kill them, she thought.

Finally arriving outside her building, she tips the driver and thanks him, gathering her belongings and making her way up the stoop of her building and inside, taking the stairs to her apartment.

Reaching for her keys and unlocking the door, Donna makes her way inside, placing her keys and purse on the side table. Then she freezes. She didn't remember leaving the lights on this morning...

Then she hears it. Well, hears him. She hears the soft jazz playing in the background, coming from his phone she imagines, and she hears the soft clanging of utensils on pans.

He's here.

Turning the corner to her kitchen, she catches a glimpse of him. He's got his back to her, shuffling around in front of her stove. _The_ Harvey Specter is in her kitchen… cooking. She takes a few moments to just admire this new Harvey she gets to experience until he senses her presence.

Turning his head gently with that shit-eating grin on his face that she hates that she loves, he says, "Hey there," in that gravelly tone.

"Harvey," with a shake of her head, "I thought I wasn't going to see you tonight."

Turning toward her while placing the lid on the pot of what appears to be a sauce for pasta, he makes his way around the counter and over to her. Standing in front of her, his hands fall to their natural place on her waist, stroking her sides, then gliding to her lower back so he can pull her closer.

"Well, I decided that a night apart wasn't good enough for me," he says gruffly.

"Oh, really?" she retorts with a knowing tilt of her head.

He pauses then softly says, "I finally have you the way I want you. I don't want to waste any more time being apart if we don't have to." He feels more than hears her intake of breath and sees a watery smile forming on her lips, and she just has to kiss him.

Pulling away before they get too carried away, her hands slide from their place on the back of his neck to his chest and she playfully pushes him, trying to fight the emotions she feels swelling inside. "Well, I think I can get on board with that," she says with a smirk. "Now, mister, what are you feeding me?"

Pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, he turns back toward the stove, Donna trailing behind him.

"Pasta a la Harvey," he responds, that signature grin back on his lips.

"And that means?"

"Spaghetti and meat sauce, Donna," he says on an eye roll, "but don't ruin it for me."

Donna laughs then pushes herself to a sitting position on her counter, watching Harvey puttering around her kitchen. As she sees him stirring sauce, she can't help but smile. This is her life now.

She watches from her position on the counter as he pulls two glasses down from her cabinet, pouring an already open bottle of red in the glasses and handing one to her sweetly. She knows she probably shouldn't be mixing red wine with the martinis she had at the bar but she figures it's worth the risk. She's so happy right now that she wants to keep the feeling going.

Donna can't help but notice how comfortable this all feels. How at home she feels with him here, cooking for her. The way he seems to know where everything is in her kitchen, after only having spent no more than a week at her place. As her thoughts of Harvey run through her mind, she takes a sip of her wine with a full on grin she doesn't realize has taken up residence on her lips.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Harvey says with a grin and a tilt of his head.

"What?" Donna responds, suddenly pulled from her thoughts.

"Something you want to share with the class, Miss Paulsen?" he says in that husky tone that hits her right in her core.

"Nothing, I was just thinking this was nice. Coming home to you," she muses. "Especially coming home to you cooking," she chuckles and takes another sip of her wine.

"It is nice," he confirms on a smirk. "You should get used to it," he says, turning back toward the pots on the stove.

As he finishes the last of the preparations, they chat about their days, having barely seen each other. She tells him about the crazy thing Louis did today, and Harvey tells her about the case that just took a turn for the worst.

Harvey plates their meals, places them on the bar in the kitchen and he declares dinner ready. Donna hops down from her perch on the counter, and they do a subtle dance in the confines of her kitchen, making their way around to the stools at her bar.

Over dinner, she tells him about drinks with Samantha. Donna confides in him that she's been struggling with the guilt over Samantha losing Robert and that she thinks they're finally on the same page, that Samantha is finally starting to come around to the loss and thinks she's headed in the direction of a new normal.

"Donna, you know you couldn't have predicted how this was going to go, right?" he questions her while taking a sip of wine.

"That doesn't stop the guilt, Harvey," she mumbles into her glass.

"Guilt?" he wonders.

Pausing, she sets her wine glass on the table and pivots to face him. "It's almost like–" she starts and then stops. Eyes connecting with his, she starts again softly, "I got everything I wanted from this, I got you and this," she motions between them, then continues, "And Samantha lost her mentor. It just makes me feel guilty for being so happy. Because, I am Harvey. I am so happy."

Gazing at each other happily, they communicate with their eyes the same way they always have, words said but never uttered.

Breaking the silence, Harvey says, "But you feel better now, right?"

"Yeah, everything seems to be moving in the right direction." Clearing her throat on a chuckle, she states, "I feel even better because a handsome man cooked me dinner tonight."

"Handsome, you say?"

Leaning over to brush her lips against his, she whispers, "Yes."

After finishing their dinner, Donna demanded to clean up, stating that if he cooked dinner for her the least she could do was clean afterwards. Harvey, being Harvey, argued that he'd only allow it if he was permitted to help, to which Donna finally agreed.

Standing side by side at her sink, they continued to discuss everything and nothing, sharing subtle glances, hands grazing as they shuffled dishes back and forth to each other. As they continue chatting off and on about everything and nothing, they finish cleaning up the kitchen, with Donna claiming her perch back upon her kitchen counter.

Harvey, taking his comfortable spot by her side, back to the counter, reaches for the wine and proceeds to pour each of them a refill. Donna knows she definitely doesn't need any more liquor in her system, but she will deny him nothing in this moment, the buzzing from the alcohol and his presence gracing her with a warm, fuzzy feeling all over, pooling in her insides.

As Harvey proceeds to tell her all about the current status of the case he and Alex are working on that doesn't seem to be going their way, she takes a moment to study him. Running her eyes over his form, and what a good form it is, she takes note of how comfortable and at ease he appears to be, here with her. Tie and jacket now removed, shirt sleeves rolled up to his forearms, eyes crinkling in the corners, perpetual smile taking residence on his lips and lighting his eyes. It's a good look on him.

Turning toward her, he meets her eyes and smirks, "You're staring, Paulsen."

Ugh, that smirk. She hates the power he has over her with just that smirk.

"Don't pretend you don't like it, Specter," she declares, barely able to tame down her own grin.

Setting his wine glass down on the counter opposite them, he stares her down with dark eyes. Making his way toward her, he gently pries her legs apart, stepping between them, hands grazing her thighs softly.

"I like the staring, don't get me wrong," he states in that low, gravelly tone that she's become increasingly familiar with as of late, "but I prefer the touching."

Giving her one last glance at that cocky smirk on his lips, he leans in and brushes his lips against hers, pulling back just slightly to see her eyes close slowly, then goes back into her mouth full force, deepening the kiss, tongue slowly asking for entrance. Tongues tangling, Harvey swallows a moan at the back of her throat that he feels more than hears, as his hands slowly explore her body.

He's barely touched her, yet she's already squirming in his embrace, pulling him flush against her, the alcohol she's consumed tonight not nearly as all consuming as his mouth and hands.

In need of oxygen, he pulls away from her mouth, running his lips across her jaw and down her neck, seeking out that spot where her neck meets her shoulder that he recently discovered is her melting point. Hearing a moan leave her mouth, he knows he's found it, drawing her skin between his lips until he hears that deep, sweet sigh in the back of her throat, the sound echoing through him.

"Mmm, Harvey, bedroom," she says sultrily, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck.

Grazing his teeth across her exposed flesh and up to her earlobe, he whispers lowly, "Nuh huh, right here. Right now."

Donna gasps, bottom lip taking residence between her teeth. The things this man does to her, she'll never understand how he can reduce her to a giant, drowning pool of need with one single sentence.

Deciding she needs to have her hands on him right now, she reaches for the buttons at his collar, quickly dragging each button through the holes as fast as humanly possible, while bringing her mouth back to him for another taste. Pushing the shirt from his shoulders, they part to pull his undershirt over his head, lips joining back together quickly. Pulling away from his lips when a need for air overtakes her, she brings her lips to his neck and her hands to his chest, feeling more than seeing his stomach muscles clench as he runs her hands over his upper body ever so gently. Donna, ever the determined woman, chases her hands down his chest to fumble with his belt and push his pants down his legs, leaving him in only his black boxer briefs.

"Donna," Harvey lets out with a groan.

Harvey, determined to take control of this situation, reaches for her hands to halt her, before she has a chance to push the last remaining item off his body.

"Harvey, you said you liked the touching," she pouts, pulling back from him, breathless and impatient.

"Oh, and I do," he huffs out, "but I have some things to take care of, too," he says with a smirk.

Seeing that Donna is still pouting, Harvey uses that as an opportunity to take her bottom lip between his teeth, then proceeds to tangle his tongue back with hers, before moving his lips back down her neck. Hands grasp her lower back, making their way up to the top of her black dress, unzipping and pulling down the sleeves until she can free herself and push the dress to her waist. Harvey, being determined as well, motions for her to lift herself, as he proceeds to pull the dress down and off her body.

Pulling her closer toward the edge of the counter, he just takes a moment to stare. She huffs impatiently and he knows he needs to get on with it before he has a frustrated Donna on his hands, but he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of looking at her, so he has to take a moment to just appreciate her. The swell of her breasts, the freckles across her chest, the slope of her neck. Everything about her is perfect, he still can't believe she's his.

"Harvey, c'mon," she begs, "Stop staring and start touching already."

"Happily," he says as hands graze her back to unhook her bra and pull it off and away from her body.

Hands gliding back up her torso, he finally makes contact with her breasts, cupping them in his hands, fingers tweaking and pulling at her sensitive peaks. Continuing his caresses, he watches as her head tilts back on a moan, eyes closed, mouth slightly open.

Damn, she's beautiful like this. Well, hell, any which way.

"Ugh, Harvey. More," she says breathlessly, guiding his head to her breast, needing his mouth on her body more than she needs her next breath. Yeah, he wants more, too.

Mouth coming into play, his hands take a journey down her body, fingers wrapping around her thong, pulling it down her thighs and tossing it over his shoulder without care.

She feels a shiver run down her spine as his hands graze her inner thighs, toward her center and then groans as they slide back down toward her knees. "Harvey, enough teasing. I want you now," she says breathlessly and determined.

Donna pushes his boxers down his legs, and he gently steps out of them, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter still, proceeding to press his erection to her center. He had wanted to take his time, tease her a bit more, but clearly Donna had other plans. He loves that she's always three steps ahead of him in everything, including their most intimate moments. He also loves that she lacks patience, especially when it comes to him and this.

Running his hand up her leg, he reaches the apex of her thighs and groans feeling her wetness coat his fingers at her center. "Fuck, Donna," he growls.

"Harvey, now," she pleads, pushing his hand away and directing him to where she wants him.

Harvey pulls back from where his forehead was resting against hers, to find her eyes closed, mouth slightly gaping and panting. Lining himself up at her center, he sinks forward, taking his time to relish every millisecond of their union.

"Oh, God, Harvey," she exhales, feeling him reach the depths of her.

Pausing to give them time to adjust, he gets his mouth back on hers. After a few moments, he feels her lock her ankles behind his back, pulling him closer against her and into her, finally bottoming out. She lets out a soft sigh at the feeling, then she's squirming underneath him, and that's when he moves. Pulling out, then pushing back in slowly but forcefully.

"God, you're tight. Fuck," he says in a whisper, mouth making its way to bite her earlobe, left hand clutching her waist, right hand making it's way to her breasts again.

Picking up the pace, he feels Donna drag her nails down his back, coming to rest right above his ass, pulling him closer still, like there is no close enough. He watches her, head tipped back in pleasure, taking a moment to catalog her every expression as he plunges into her with reckless abandon.

"Fuck, Harvey," she whines, "Oh… Oh God."

Finally opening her eyes for what feels like the first time in hours, her gaze meets his, and she can't help but moan as his hands pull her thighs higher around his body, changing the angle to hit her right where she needs him most.

He can sense her getting closer the harder he moves, but he knows she needs a bit more, so after making his way from her breast down to the center of her thighs again, his thumb finds her bundle of nerves, and he rubs in circular motions, pressing hard.

"Yes, Harvey, yes," she pleads.

Donna can feel herself start to unravel with the combination of his touch and his movements, and she knows she's getting close. She just needs a few more thrusts.

"Fuck," she says on a particularly hard thrust. "Harvey, I'm gonna–"

"Yeah, you are," he groans.

And all it takes is two more thrusts and a few more circles of his thumb before she's losing it, convulsing around him, moaning so loud she's sure her neighbors will be complaining in the morning, but she couldn't care less because he's just so good. It's just so good.

Harvey watches, moving his hips in measured thrusts, wringing the last of her orgasm out of her, not wanting to miss a moment of her sweet release.

"Oh, Donna."

"Come for me, Harvey," she says almost in a growl, her voice gravelly from her release, and that's all it takes. Her voice tipping him over the edge.

Collectively attempting to catch their breaths, his head having fallen to her shoulder, he feels her giggle before he hears it. Taking a deep breath, he raises his head from her shoulder to look in her hazel eyes. Practically glowing from her orgasm, she's still giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asks, starting to chuckle himself, her laughter becoming contagious.

"I don't know, I think I'm just a little delirious right now. And maybe drunk," she says, calming her laughter.

"Happy, then?" he asks, with a smile so big he thinks his face might break.

"Overwhelmingly so," she says with a smile that mirrors his own, hands sliding up around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

.

After cleaning up the kitchen and thoroughly scrubbing the counter upon Donna's insintence, they make their way to the shower, enjoying round two. Exiting the shower, they proceed with their nightly routine and make their way to bed.

Settling under the sheets, Harvey waits for Donna to appear from the bathroom.

Reaching over to turn off the light on her bedside table and pulling down the blanket, she settles in bed, feeling Harvey roll to his side and wrap his arm across her waist, pulling her closer still.

"I'm glad you came over tonight. Not to let this go to your head, but I was missing you."

"Hmm… well I'm missable," he says with a slight chuckle.

"You're an idiot," she says with a roll of her eyes.

"Your idiot," he mumbles sleepily, already starting to snooze in the comfort of her embrace.

"Yeah," she whispers, "My idiot."

—

_And in the morning when I'm waking up_

_I swear that you're the first thing that I'm thinking of_

_I feel it in my body, know it in my mind_

_Oh I, I'm gonna love you for a long time_

—

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Love you for a long time - Maggie Rogers
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! Comments / Reviews / Concerns / Questions are all welcome!


End file.
